Vida Entera
by Kunieda Hatake
Summary: Esto trata de como Kakashi se siente después del enfrentamiento de Pein y el como llega a cuestionarse porque sigue con vida, al igual de como Sakura se preocupa por el sin percatarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos. inspirada por una canción.


Antes de iniciar esta historia debo aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a a Masashi Kishimoto. Y que

la historia es sacada de mi imaginación inspirándome en una canción de camila sin más espero me den una oportunidad.

* * *

Vida Entera

 _Era una furia_

 _Un relámpago_

 _Una enfermedad sin cura_

 _Un adicto a esa adrenalina oscura_

 _Una rosa negra con espinas_

Capitulo uno Furia

Habían pasado varios meses desde la invasión de Pein, donde muchos ninjas lo dieron todo por luchar y proteger aquella aldea oculta entre las hojas donde danzaban con el viento y se iluminaban con la luz del sol.

La vida de muchos había cambiado al igual que aquella aldea por la que lucharon, donde las personas serían diferentes y tratarían de empezar de nuevo.

Pero especialmente la de un shinobi donde se daría cuenta que había algo, una luz que podría iluminar todo aquel camino oscuro que tuvo que recorrer desde la muerte de su padre como la de sus camaradas y compañeros de equipo…

– ¡Oh vamos mi eterno rival! No será tan malo –Exclamo con euforia Gai mientras caminaban

Kakashi permanecía leyendo su pequeño libro o eso es lo que aparentaba –Hum... ya te lo dije tengo cosas que hacer

–Solo será un rato lo prometo –suplico Gai

–Supongo que….

– ¡Gai-sensei! –Kakashi no pudo terminar al escuchar un grito

– ¡Oh Lee por aquí!

–Gai-sensei –se detuvo viéndolo con curiosidad – ¿acaso no piensa ir a la reunión?

–Sí, nada mejor que la llama de la juventud, solo le decía a Kakashi mi eterno rival que… – ¡que! –observo que ya no estaba

–Este Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei se marchó cuando usted se giró a saludarme

–Ese es mi eterno rival Lee, siempre veloz –levanto su pulgar

–Sí, Gai sensei

–" _Kakashi mi eterno rival ¿será bueno que estés solo?"_ –pensó Gai –Vamos mi querido alumno la fiesta nos espera.

Kakashi se dirigía a su apartamento agradecía el hecho que Lee apareciera de repente sirviendo como una distracción para Gai, cerro su pequeño libro viendo aquella luna, habían pasado meses desde la invasión de Pein aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer donde sus camaradas dieron la vida y que inexplicablemente volvieron a la misma.

De alguna manera se sintió feliz por saber que uno de sus alumnos había salvado la aldea donde lucho por proteger a todos, inclusive a él. Cuando cayó en sus hombros después de luchar con fervor, al llevarlo no pudo evitar recordar que hace tres años sucedió lo mismo al intentar detener a Sasuke solo que en aquella ocasión sucedió todo lo contario, Sasuke opto por el camino de la venganza, dejando a Naruto como al resto del equipo tratando de romper aquellos lazos y olvidándose de todo…

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –La miro Ino con curiosidad mientras se adentraban al bar

–Nada… solo buscaba a Naruto –sonrió Sakura con nerviosismo

Ino entre cerro sus ojos con duda –Vamos frentona a mí no me engañas parece que buscaras a una persona en particular y no me refiero a Naruto

–Ya… ya te lo dije ¡mira allá esta Shikamaru! –le indico Sakura con su dedo

–No te libraras de esto –le amenazo Ino

– ¡Por aquí! –las llamo Tenten

–Vaya parece que empezaron sin nosotras –sonrió Ino con gracia

–Tardaste demasiado problemática –respondió Shikamaru

–Es lo mismo que le dije –dijo Sakura mientras se situaba a un lado del manipulador de sombras

–Tenía que lucir bien para esta noche –Ino meció su cabello de una manera coqueta

–Como sea ya están aquí solo… ¡Lee, Gai-sensei! –los llamo Tenten al verlos entrar

–Tenten que bueno verte ¿Y Neji? –pregunto Lee

–Dijo que vendría con Hinata

–Esos son mis estudiantes –exclamo Gai con euforia

– ¡Sakura-san! –saludo Lee al verla junto a Shikamaru

–Hola Lee-kun –sonrió con amabilidad

–Gai sensei pense que vendría con Kakashi-sensei –pregunto Tenten

Sakura se removió de su asiento viendo con cierta esperanza a Gai, sin percatarse que Ino la miraba con curiosidad

–Mi eterno rival…

– ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamo fuertemente interrumpido a Gai

– ¡Naruto-kun! –saludo Lee

Sakura lo miro con enojo –Naruto cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no grites de esa manera

–Lo… lamento –se disculpó el rubio

–Como sea continúe Gai-sensei

– ¿Y Kakashi-sensei? –Naruto recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada

–Es lo que intenta decirnos –resoplo con cansancio Shikamaru

– ¡Gai sensei quedo de traerlo! –le acuso Naruto

–Lo sé, pero el… veamos –resoplo con cansancio –tenia cosas que hacer

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse triste, Ino se dio cuenta de su cambio –Sabemos cómo es Kakashi-sensei, tal vez venga más tarde con Asuma y Kurenai sensei

–Sí, Ino tiene razón dattebayo

–La problemática tiene razón –dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba a Ino con cierta complicidad

–Es cierto, ahora que ¡viva la juventud! –exclamo Gai

–Bien frentona a divertimos se ha dicho

– ¡Sí! –corearon Tente y Lee

–Gracias –Ino le dijo a Shikamaru a través de du mente

–Bah no es nada –respondió con una sonrisa al ver a Ino

Kakashi miraba la luna desde su apartamento apoyado en el marco de su ventana, cuestionándose por muchas cosas, aun no entendía ¿por qué seguía vivo?, ¿Por qué su padre le había dicho todo eso? era demasiado confuso que de alguna manera lo enfurecía ¿Por qué?, muy simple el debía morir ir junto a ellos Rin, Minato sensei… Obito, Kakashi tomo por inercia el ojo que era cubierto por su banda ninja, se convirtió en una leyenda el "famoso ninja que copia" o "el ninja que a copiado más de mil jutsus" debía sentirse halagado por todo eso, pero la realidad era otra estaba furioso, furioso con él y con la vida…

Primero la muerte de su padre, el ser llamado traidor por lo que el Colmillo blanco de Konoha había hecho, prefiero morir antes que permanecer a su lado y después Obito decidió salvarlo a pesar que en ocasiones solía tratarlo mal, Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente y por ultimo entregándole su sharingan, Kakashi borro su sonrisa, en definitiva la vida no ha sido justa con él

Sakura reía por la actitud de Kiba y Lee, después de la pequeña charla que había tenido llego Kiba seguido de Shino a los pocos minutos llegaron los Hyuga donde el ambiente empezó a ser más alegre ya sea por los comentario absurdo de Naruto o los bailes graciosos de Gai sensei, después de todo lo que había vivido merecían esto… solo faltaba alguien no pudo evitar perder la esperanza al ver que Asuma y Kurenai sensei llegaban sin él

–¿Sakura chan pasa algo? –Naruto se acercó al verla sumida en sus pensamientos

–No, no pasa nada –fingió sonreír

Naruto entre cerro sus ojos conocía bien a Sakura – ¿Estas segura?

–Sí, no te preocupes Naruto

Dio un resoplido de resignación – ¡Ven vamos a bailar! –sonrío con aquella sonrisa única

–Creo que… me iré a descansar mañana tengo turno en el hospital

–Tsunade-obachan no debe tenerte como esclava –dijo Naruto

– ¡Naruto! –le advirtió Sakura

–Vamos frentona no debes estar aquí de amargada –llego Ino respirando agitadamente

–En eso estaba Ino –Naruto llevo sus brazos a su nunca

Ino levanto una ceja, no sin antes examinar con la mirada a Sakura –Naruto puedes traerme una bebida por favor

El rubio la miro con cierta molestia – ¿Yo? Porque no…

–Vamos yo te acompaño –llego Shikamaru para después levarse a Naruto arrastras

–Deberías ir tu Shikamaru ¿es tu novia no? –dijo con molestia el zorro, Shikamaru le dio un zape al escucharlo

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de Ino y el pequeño sonrojo –Así que…

–Ni se te ocurra –le advirtió la controladora de mentes

–Tranquila será un secreto –le guiño el ojo –ahora tengo que irme me despides de todos

–Frentona… –la detuvo Ino –nada nos vemos mañana en el hospital

–Bien adiós, dile a Naruto que no se preocupe, y no te desveles –Sakura se perdió entre la multitud

–No deberías preocuparte –le dijo Shikamaru mientras le entregaba un vaso

Ella lo tomo viendo aun por donde se había ido Sakura –Solo… no me gusta verla así… ¡Ya se hare algo!

–Ino –le advirtió Shikamaru

–Bueno es que…

–Deja que ella te lo diga ¿eres su amiga no?, cuando se dé cuenta y este lista te lo dirá

–Bien, bien –Ino bebió de su bebida –gracias… ¡NARUTO! –grito con furia al recordar lo que había dicho

Shikamaru solo tapo su oído viendo cómo se dirigía a golpear al rubio, sonrío al ver como corría despavorido evitando que la Yamanaka lo golpeara.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea viendo como la luna resplandecía, a pesar de todo había pasado un rato agradable con todos ellos pero no podía dejar de pensar en el preguntándose ¿Dónde estaba? o ¿O si estaba bien? No podía dejar de hacerse esas preguntas, mucho menos quitarse aquel recuerdo donde lo había visto entre aquellos escombros sin vida, al verlo de esa manera corrió lo más recio que pudo acercándose a él verificando que era un error lo que veía…

Sakura sacudió fuertemente la cabeza – _"Debes olvidar eso él está aquí, vivo"_ –se reprochó ella misma

Ella se detuvo al sentir algo, algo que ella conocía muy bien, la necesidad, necesidad ir a ese lugar Sakura se desvió de su hogar para correr con velocidad al lugar que su mente le pedía ir.

Kakashi mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar todas las emociones que le provocaban los recuerdos amargos del pasado, aunque era imposible cada uno de ellos estaba ahí atormentándolo constantemente. Opto por recostarse y tratar de dormir un poco, para olvidar aunque solo sea por un momento pero de alguna manera le aterraba tener pesadillas de nuevo.

–Hum… –alboroto su cabello –supongo que… Kakashi se desconcertó al escuchar el timbre, espero a que tocaran más veces para que al final supusieran que descansaba, pero al parecer no se rendían, dio un suspiro levantándose para ver quién llamaba con tanta insistencia camino con cierta calma, llego a la puerta tomando el picaporte

Sakura estaba a punto de tocar pero se detuvo al ver que la perilla giraba, levanto su vista al ver que la puerta se abría

– Sakura –Kakashi la miro con cierto desconcierto, preguntándose porque no había detectado su chakra

–Buenas… buenas noches Kakashi sensei –sonrío con nerviosismo

– ¿Ocurre algo? –el pregunto con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba

–Yo… –Sakura removió sus manos con nerviosismo

Kakashi la miraba con interés –Quería saber si estaba bien, pense que había pasado algo, como no asistió a la reunión

Dio un pequeño suspiro –Tenia…

–Sí, lo se tenía cosas que hacer como terminar su Icha Icha ¿o me equivoco?

El sonrío bajo su máscara al ver que cruzaba sus brazos –Algo así Sakura-chan

Ella se tensó al escuchar que aun la veía como una niña a pesar que hace unos momentos la llamo Sakura, dio un suspiro –Pensé que… llegaría tarde

Kakashi levanto un ceja al escuchar sus palabras – ¿Esperabas que fuera?

Ella se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta de sus palabras –Yo… no solo yo lo esperaba también Naruto

–Hum… ya veo –Kakashi se sintió decepcionado al escuchar su respuesta pero al instante se preguntó ¿Por qué?

–Bueno…debo irme, no quería despertarlo –ella le dedico una sonrisa radiante

Él la miro embelesado y sorprendido desde la partida de Sasuke no había sonreído de esa manera –Sakura te… –el no pudo terminar debido a que un pergamino aparecía

Ella miro como él se acercaba a recogerlo, deshizo el sello para leerlo, Kakashi mantenía una mirada indescifrable, lo cerró para mirar a su alumna

–Hum… tengo que irme

– ¿Es una misión cierto?

–Algo así –se encogió de hombros Kakashi

Sakura miro detenidamente el rollo, los conocía bien era una misión ambu de alguna manera sintió algo de miedo, el ya no estaba en ambu eso significa que algo pasaba.

–Sakura-chan –se acercó a ella al ver que no decía nada

– ¿Qué…? –Sakura callo al ver que él estaba demasiado cerca

–Debes volver, es tarde –toco su cabeza

Ella se sonrojo levemente –Sensei ya no soy una niña

–Hum… para mí lo…

–Ni se le ocurra decirlo –le advirtió Sakura mientras retiraba la mano de Kakashi

Él se estremeció al sentir su agarre, aparento que nada pasaba –Bien… te acompaño a casa espera un momento

–No es… –ella no pudo terminar al ver que entraba a ponerse sus sandalias, no tardo demasiado

–Listo

–Pero, usted tiene algo que hacer puedo irme sola no pasara nada

–Hum puede esperar –Kakashi cerró la puerta de su apartamento

–No cambiara de opinión ¿o si sensei?

Este se encogió de hombros –Me conoces bien Sakura-chan

Ambos caminaban rumbo a la casa de Sakura aún le intrigaba que clase de misión tenía que hacer, pero no podía preguntar sabía que él no le diría nada pero de alguna manera se relajó al ver que estaba bien al menos físicamente.

–La aldea parece volver a como estaba antes –dijo Kakashi

–Sí, aunque algunas cosas cambiaron

–Hum… cierto –Kakashi metió sus manos a los bolsillos –vamos lo que sea que es puedes preguntar

– ¿Qué? –Ella lo miro sorprendida – ¿Ocurre algo sensei?

–Sabes que no puedo decírtelo

–No me refiero a eso, me refiero a usted

Kakashi guardo silencio por un momento deteniendo su andar –No… no ocurre nada

Sakura no pudo ver bien lo que reflejaba su único ojo visible, pero su instinto le decía que algo le ocurría –Si le molesta que pregunte, me disculpo

–Hum… no me molesta –Kakashi miro la luna

–Yo quisiera decirle que… –Sakura lo dijo con nerviosismo

– ¿Qué cosa? –el la miro con curiosidad

–Que… –ella no pudo terminar al sentir que un ambu aparecia

–Hatake Kakashi se requiere su presencia

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar su voz fría –En seguida voy –respondió de la misma manera

El ambu asintió para después desaparecer –Es mejor que vaya Kakashi-sensei ya estoy cerca de mi casa

–Hum –el asintió –estaba a punto de desaparecer pero algo lo detuvo

–Prométame que se cuidara –Sakura sujeto su mano

El miro sus ojos, llenos de súplica, trago grueso al sentir que ella apretaba su mano –Estaré bien Sakura-chan

-Sensei - Le amenazo Sakura

–Lo prometo –le devolvió el apretón

Ella se relajó al escucharlo dedicándole aquella sonrisa –Gracias

–Nos vemos –desapareció dejando solo una nube de humo

–Sensei con cuidado –susurro Sakura

Kakashi apareció en aquel cuartel sabía que la misión era de suma importancia pero opto por decirle a Sakura que podía esperar, la conocía bien sabía que ella intuía.

–Kakashi-san –lo saco de sus pensamientos Shizune

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–¡Kakashi! –apareció Tsunade seguida de varios ambus

–Hokage-sama –hizo una referencia

–Solicitaste volver a ambu –le recrimino la hokage

–Hum… –Kakashi puso su mano atrás de su nuca –algo así

Tsunade resoplo con molestia –Hablaremos de esto después ahora te necesito hay rumores de que Akatsuki planea algo a pesar de haber eliminado al líder

–Sí, leí el informe ¿ocurre algo más verdad?

–Se sospecha que Sasuke Uchiha se ha unido a Akatsuki

Kakashi se sorprendió al escuchar a Tsunade –Entiendo –respondió seriamente

– ¡Bien ya saben cuál es su misión! –exclamo la Hokage

–Si –respondieron los ambus

–Kakashi estas a cargo, confió en ti –lo miro la rubia

–Sí, Hokage-sama

Kakashi miro a todos los ambus para después fijar su mirada a la máscara que sostenía en la mano, ambu era como una enfermedad sin cura, el solicito volver porque su pasado lo atormentaba y lo vivido de hace meses pero debía reconocer que aún esa adrenalina oscura estaba en él. Sin duda él era como, una rosa negra lleno con espinas.

–Capitán –le hablo un ambu sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

–En marcha –se puso su máscara ambu para después desaparecer.

* * *

Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas con el fin de mejorar mi escritura, ideas o bien mejorar mi historia sin mas que decir

se despide su amiga Kunieda Hatake.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
